


Complimentition

by MarioMisc



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Pearlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: Pearl and Marina compete over complimenting each other.





	1. The First Phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my twelfth oneshot and I have no shame in that. (Whoops this ain’t a oneshot no more so nvm)  
> Pearlina good.  
> Also, fuck good portmanteaus amirite

Pearl tiredly walked into her and Marina’s room, with her Octarian girlfriend right behind her. When Pearl first entered the room, she suddenly felt herself be taken off the ground, with large hands holding her from her armpits.

A smiling and blushing Marina turned Pearl’s body to face her, causing Pearl to blush in return. “You’re really pretty...” the Inkling murmured.

Marina laughed and hugged Pearl tightly and passionately, with Pearl’s head right in front of Marina’s neck, as she walked to the bed with her. Marina sat on her side of the bed on the covers and kept Pearl in her arms. She brought Pearl a bit farther away from her and stroked the left side of Pearl’s face. The two looked into each other’s faces with goofy smiles and obvious blushes.

”You're so adorable…” Marina chuckled. Before Pearl was able to respond, she brought Pearl back into contact with her body. She hugged the small Inkling tightly like a plush doll the same way as before. Marina’s girlfriend went and kissed her neck as the two continued to giggle.

Marina laid down with Pearl still against her body and in her arms. She shifted her body to her right, with Pearl still with her.

“That ain’t fair…” Pearl said with a muffled voice.

“What, sweetheart?”

“I couldn’t compliment ya back there!”

Marina giggled. “We were even. Why break the balance?”

“You know why. You deserve it!”

“Alright then, hit me with something!”

“Let me go first.”

Marina obliged. Pearl pushes herself upwards to face Marina. Almost immediately upon making eye contact, Pearl's blush darkened. She gripped the sides of Marina’s face. “Your face is the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen in my life, and I mean every word of that.” Before Marina could react, Pearl pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss for a few moments.

When Pearl released herself, Marina was left laughing. “Oh Pearlie, I’m sure you're one of the best kissers out there.”

“Hey, not allowed! No extra compliments!”

“Oh, is that so? Well, I think your small frame makes you just the best thing to sleep with! Boom, one ahead!” As Marina said that, she once again hugged Pearl tightly, bringing her face down to right in front of her neck again.

Pearl yawned. “Well, I can say something similar about you. Trust me, being hugged at night by someone with a large frame like you? It makes me feel all cozy and protected, like nothing can go wrong.”

“Well, I’m glad you feel that way, my tired little princess.”

Pearl yawned again. “I think I’m gonna go to sleep now, babe. Just make sure to not let go, alright? I like this…”

“Oh, you give up? Aight then! Trust me baby, I won’t let you go.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m too tired. Goodnight, baby! You’re talented in every way!”

Marina laughed. “Oh, you’re a sly one, and a beautiful one at that!”

“You’re comfy as fuck!”

“You’re cute as fuck!”

“Ah, you’re… I… really tired. I give up. I’ll let you win…  _ this time _ .”

—

“Too comfy...” Pearl said as she woke up and found herself still in Marina’s grip. She detected calm, sleep-like breathing and concluded that Marina was still sleeping, yet her grip on Pearl was still firm.

Pearl smiled. Maybe spending a bit more time like this wouldn’t hurt. She planted a large kiss on Marina’s upper body and tightened her grip on Marina’s torso. Using her right hand, she stroked Marina’s long back. She noticed Marina’s breathing get even calmer.

“I love you so much…” Pearl murmured against Marina.

The two lovers stayed cuddled together for two more hours. Pearl never fell back asleep, but she rested contently in Marina’s grip. When Marina woke up with a calm “Good morning”, Pearl quietly said in response, “Good morning, breathtaking.”

Marina kissed the top of Pearl’s tentacles and said in return, “Good morning, lovely.”

“Hey, what did I say? I must give more compliments, okay pretty?”

“Okay, gorgeous.”

Pearl chuckled. “Ah, I love you so much, you sassy and sweet cephalopod.”

“I love you too, baby, more than anything else. You’re an angel.”

Pearl blushed greatly. “Angel…” She pushed herself up to look at Marina’s smiling face. Chuckling, she brought Marina back in for yet another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's iteration of Pearl and Marina gay peeps. Please tell me any feedback you have! Thank you!  
> Updates are at @Mario_Misc on Twitter.  
> ADDITIONALLY: I’d like you all to know I’m in this pretty neat Pearlina Discord server and some more members would be great! Here’s the invite code: https://discord.gg/kUAubFV


	2. The Second Phase, Featuring Pearl Being Extra Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Pearl likes women?

“Should we get breakfast, sweetie?” Pearl said while chuckling right after she broke contact with Marina’s lips.

“Sure. Meet me in the kitchen?”

“Marina…” Pearl whined, “You can’t leave me here! I am lacking energy to walk by myself! Once I’m cuddled for that long, I  _ need  _ even more. I  _ crave _ , baby.”

Marina sat up with Pearl in her arms. She stroked Pearl’s forehead with her right thumb. “Alright, sweetheart,” she said with a laugh.

Marina stood up, with Pearl still in her arms. The two looked at each other with loving smiles. Then, Pearl started looking around and then looked back at Marina’s face. “On second thought…”

“Hm?”

“Do you mind if… we stay in bed for a bit longer?”

“Oh, of course not. Why?”

“You’ll see. Just put me in your lap, alright?”

Marina obeyed her princess. The Octarian got back on the bed and sat up with Pearl sitting on her lap. The two affectionately stared at each other. They never got enough of just looking at each other’s faces. Each thought the other just looked absolutely stunning.

“Okay,” Pearl began, “Okay. Firstly…” Pearl suddenly brought Marina into yet another kiss. She carefully began to caress Marina’s right cheek with her thumb as she gripped her face, and then she went in deeper. All of Pearl’s energy was being put into making this kiss outstanding.

Both of their faces were red as the two embraced each other. Marina was rubbing Pearl’s tentacles with both of her hands and Pearl passionately went even deeper into the kiss. 

Marina eventually separated, with their faces returning to normal hues. “Holy crap, that’s a lot of energy!” Marina said.

“You did say I was a great kisser. Now, with that out of the way, I realized I didn’t give enough attention to some things…”

“Like…”

Pearl pointed to Marina’s arms, which were sitting mostly parallel to her torso. “ _ These  _ babies!”

Marina blushed. “My arms? But Pearl, you always give attention to them!”

“Well I didn’t give these toned babies attention last night, did I? Nope!” She went in and put a small kiss on Marina’s right arm. “I get you were in the army and stuff, but how did you keep these so defined?”

“I try to do morning workouts in the basement.”

“I know that, but how do you actually succeed in constantly doing that shit? Like, I can’t even lift the smallest weight!”

Marina shrugged. “You didn’t receive military training. I spent many years of my life doing this stuff so I’m pretty good at it. Also, remember I still do engineering as a hobby.”

“That’s really fucking hot.”

Marina’s face turned red again. “Heh…”

“Ah, is somebody embarrassed? No shit I think Marina doing hard physical work and majestically succeeding at it all and as a result maintaining her magnificent buffness is hot! Who the hell do you think I am?”

“Wow, um... I guess you have a point, haha…”

“Hey, you’re hot, okay? Fuck not being blunt! You know me! I! Am! Blunt! And you! Are! Hot! As! Fuck! I’m the luckiest person on this damned surface to have someone as hot and as talented and as caring as you as my girlfriend! You get that, right?”

“Wow, Pearlie. You’re just going all out…”

“Aaaannnndddd that means I win the compliment game?”

“Heh… fine. I’ll give this one to you. I admittedly forgot about it…”

“Great! One to one! You can only blame urself for being so fucking hot.”

“Whatever you say, sweetness.”

“Anyways, uh…”

“Yes, love?”

“Heh… uh… this’ll sound really gay… and it is… but...”

“Pearl, if you’re suddenly concerned over coming across as affectionate, you need to look at your actions for the past twelve or so hours,” Marina said with a smile.

“Heh… it’s just your muscles are really… hot. They’re hot. They’re very beautiful. Can I touch them.”

“Pearl, we’ve gone over this so many times that I’ve lost count! Of course you can touch them,” she said while chuckling.

“Hey, I’m just being polite, y’know?! Gotta make sure the girlfriend is alright with what I do! Not everybody just feels their partners’s muscles.”

“I appreciate it, Pearl, but calm down. It’s fine.”

“Alright then!” Pearl scooted herself towards Marina and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then, she abruptly hugged Marina’s toned right arm. “Comfy…” she said as she felt all around the arm.

Marina giggled. “Your smile is huge! You like my arm that much?”

“Hey. It’s simple. Marina hot. Marina comfy.”

“Heh… Pearlie, your limbs feel nice too. Don’t forget that!”

“ _ My _ limbs feel nice? Marina, feel yourself! This is… cod…” Pearl hugged Marina’s arm tighter.

Marina laughed. “You’re so shameless…”

“And you’re so gorgeous… I can’t say it enough…”

“Well, you’re so charming.”

“You have stunning tentacles.”

“You do too!”

The two girls laughed.

“I’m still in the lead, Reena! Remember those precious comments?”

“What if I said that-”

“ _ Nope!  _ It’s illegal for you to win any more complimentitions.”

Marina laughed again. “Come here, you dork!” Marina moved her right arm as Pearl turned her body to face Marina.

Pearl looked at Marina’s smiling face with absolute admiration. “You’re so breathtaking…” she whispered. Right after, she pulled Marina into another passionate kiss. The two smiled as their lips met, with the two caressing the sides of each other’s faces.

“So beautiful…” Pearl said as she looked into Marina’s eyes while kissing. “You’re gifted, Marina.”

Marina deepened the kiss in response, and tried something she didn’t do often. She willed her tentacles to hug Pearl, bringing her closer to Marina. The kiss deepened even more as Marina’s tentacles stroked Pearl’s back and neck. 

Eventually, Pearl let her face go, but neither girl moved anything else. Her entire face was red. “Thank… you…” Pearl said.

“Heh… thank  _ you _ .”

“No, thank you for… just being the greatest, most gorgeous, most loving girlfriend I could ever ask for. You win the complimentition.”

“Huh?”

“Being this…  _ kind  _ and… drop-dead  _ gorgeous _ … I realized during the kiss that it is all of more value than any compliment I can come up with. You win.”

“Oh… wow… Thank you so much, Pearlie. Really, I mean it but you’re just as gorgeous.”

“Nah… I proudly say you win that aspect. Don’t deny it.”

“Pearlie, truly, you’re beautiful.”

“Thanks Marina. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, baby.”

And with that, they went into a kiss once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl likes women


End file.
